


The Right Thing in My Life

by ININ_D



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: 記者Gellert和教授AlbusAlbus在咖啡廳裡遇見了多年不見的前夫
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

「這是什麼。」Dumbledore看向妹妹朝自己推來的手機，螢幕上一個棕眼、圓鼻、下巴略短而臉頰瘦削的男人，靦腆地抿著唇向他微笑。

「這個禮拜六下午，去跟他喝個茶吧。」Anna如歌似地輕快開口。

「我認識他嗎？」

「你就是要去認識他的呀。」Anna顯得興致高昂。

「這是什麼？相親嗎？你的朋友？」

「不，哥哥，只是個網站，讓你多認識一些朋友。」

「你拿我的名字去註冊了一個交友網站帳號？」

「事實上我還用了你的身高體脂胸圍和臀圍，」Anna用那種噢我的好哥哥的語氣說道，「而且正確說來，是我 **幫** 你註冊了一個帳號。」

「Anna，」Dumbledore捏緊眉心，努力讓自己聽上去嚴肅而且鄭重，「我都單身十年了，而且老實說日子清淨得多，我真的不覺得這有必要。」

「又沒逼你們一定要在一起，只是認識一下而已嘛，就算當朋友也不錯啊。」

「我也不缺……」他還想再掙扎一下。

「別以為我不知道你每個月都抓Minerva去排甜點吃到飽，她又沒那麼愛吃甜的。」

Dumbledore覺得自己像是枯水期失去家園的可憐鱒魚在岸邊打挺，「那也不用找一個都四十好幾還留莫西干頭的傢伙……」

「我還以為你很喜歡這個髮型呢。」Anna睜大眼睛。

「有鑑於我的前夫就是這髮型，我真的很驚訝你會有這種誤解。」

「而你們足足吵了十年的架呢。」不知為何，Anna聽上去過分愉快。

最終Dumbledore還是準時在週六下午兩點出現在咖啡廳裡，Anna幫他挑了一間太新潮的店，觀葉植物從天花板垂下來，四面都有大扇的落地窗，採光好得沒有私密性可言，他撥了撥垂到前額的頭髮，一邊等侍者送來紅茶，一邊無可避免地感覺穿著喀什米爾毛背心的自己如此格格不入。

那個留莫西干頭的男人沒有出現。Dumbledore於是憤而叫了一份三層架下午茶。

十分鐘後，來了另一個他更加不待見的留著莫西干頭的男人。而Dumbledore無可奈何地發現即使不用抬頭，他也能從腳步落地的頻率，以及鞋跟的輕敲判斷腳步聲的主人是誰，他逼自己把專注力集中在該先從覆盆子塔下手還是杏仁球，直到腳步聲終於來到面前，那人沒經過同意就拉開對面的椅子落座。

「你把我的新朋友殺了嗎？」Dumbledore不甘願地抬頭。

「看在他那顆醜頭的份上，我砍了他的腦袋扔在後車廂裡，你要來看看嗎？」Grindelwald雙手交叉墊著下巴，在侍者經過時要了一杯濃縮義式。

「你邀約的手段越來越原始了。」Dumbledore瞥了一眼他兩邊剔平、中間梳高的頭髮，開始冒白髮後金髮變得更銀亮，該死，Dumbledore用力把塔皮敲開。

「而你淪落到必須跟格子襯衫紮進褲頭的男人約會了，Albus。」

義式濃縮恰好在此時送上，阻止了Dumbledore用覆盆子射對面人的眼睛，Grindelwald慢條斯理抿了一口咖啡，毫不在意對面的視線快把瓷杯射鑿出兩個小洞。

「你來這裡做什麼？」Dumbledore嘆氣道。

「工作。」Grindelwald拍拍手邊的相機。

Dumbledore誇張地倒吸一口氣，「有人在這裡放了炸彈嗎？」

「沒有。」Grindelwald皺起眉頭。

「還是說坐在斜後方那個女人的包包裡塞滿了突擊步槍？」

「沒有。」

「我的天哪，所以你是來拍這些可愛的、繽紛的、帶給人幸福的甜點的？」Dumbledore挑起一邊眉毛，往嘴裡塞了個粉色馬卡龍，「你墮落了，Grindelwald。」

Grindelwald瞇起眼睛，Dumbledore熟悉那個表情，每當他終於把對方激怒，而Grindelwald打算說些危險的話時，他微微瞇眼然後兩頰肌肉牽動，幾乎讓人以為他要微笑，但他只是極緩地以一種近似自我陶醉的語氣說出那些最終總是令他們兩個都後悔的話。

Dumbledore等待著，希望Grindelwald再醞釀久一些，因為他想維持著好心情把三層架的甜點都吃完。

「你不問我怎麼會知道你的行蹤嗎？」Grindelwald開口，出人意表地幾乎不帶火藥味。

「不問。」Dumbledore鐵了心說。

Grindelwald長長哼了一聲，視線落往Dumbledore還在跟塔皮過不去的右手上，「你以前不喜歡覆盆子的。」

「人的口味會變。」

「不怕酸了？」

Dumbledore擱下叉子，「你到底想說什麼，Grindelwald？」

「聽你這麼叫我真的很刺耳，Ale。」Grindelwald又瞇起眼睛。

Dumbledore想告訴他，他們的姓已經毫無關聯很多年了，卻又不禁猶豫，最終只是聳了聳肩，「你願意讓我好好享受完剩下的甜點了嗎？」

「不。」Grindelwald回答得有點太快了。他懊惱地靠上椅背，用左手順過頭髮，左手。

「你的右手怎麼了？」Dumbledore皺起眉頭，這才注意到他垂在身側的右手。

「沒什麼。」他似乎想要聳肩，但右肩起伏的角度顯然十分彆扭。

「你還是覺得這樣很帥嗎？」Dumbledore無意識坐直身子，他很肯定不管對方等會兒怎麼回答，他都肯定絕對毫無疑問會用覆盆子彈爆那雙深淺不一的眼睛。

「我只是，」Grindelwald抹了把臉，依然是用左手，「發生了點小意外，就這樣。」

「就這……」

Grindelwald趕在Dumbledore開始提高音量前又接著說了下去，「只是顆子彈而已，它只是擦過去了，也沒弄到骨頭。重點是，」他停下來，深吸一口氣，「重點是，Ale，我想見你。」

覆盆子沒能及時彈出去。

最上層那個迷你天使蛋糕的奶油大概要開始變硬了，咖啡表面漸漸浮起一層光滑，服務生幾次經過都選擇再次快步離開。Dumbledore依然無法從對面那人的表情判讀出任何東西，他數次想放棄這場無聊的互相瞪視，結果是發現自己到了四十好幾，依然不曉得如何在跟這男人對峙時先打破僵局卻又不顯得自己好像輸了，他還是在乎輸贏，儘管大部分的事情他都以為自己不再在乎了。

然後他決定自己必須好好品嘗天使蛋糕，「還能拍照嗎？」他一邊把蛋糕放進面前的盤子，一邊故作輕鬆地問道。

「再一兩個禮拜應該就沒問題。」Grindelwald也故作輕鬆地點頭。

於是Dumbledore遞出手機，「那幫這個迷人的小東西拍幾張。」他用叉子戳戳天使蛋糕，「拍明亮一點，我要放上Instagram的。」

「Instagram？認真的？」

「再認真不過了。」Dumbledore無法抑制地揚起嘴角。

「你墮落了，Ale。」Grindelwald真誠地、鄭重地鄙視著，在手機裡輸入了自己的手機號碼。

*

Dumbeldore瞪著那串號碼看了很久。就算他想，其實也很難完全和Grindelwald失去聯繫，畢竟他就是會出現在所有Dumbledore訂閱的期刊，出現在少數他願意完整收看的談話節目，他的社論他的網誌他的攝影展，於是Dumbledore花很多時間批判那些過於尖銳的論點，諷刺他是個永遠長不大的憤青，委婉而確鑿地指出他的憤世嫉俗只是自我滿足，於是Grindelwald就會在下一次的訪談裡明示暗示他認為Dumbledore在學術的象牙塔裡關得太久，已經徹底腐化為一個虛與委蛇的老學究。

幾乎就和他們還在同一棟屋子裡時沒什麼差別，只是激烈的爭吵不再會以更激烈的擁吻結束。一開始那幾乎是振奮人心的，但很顯然從某個時刻起爭吵就失去了情趣，Gellert每說一次「你只不過是個優越的混蛋！」，疼痛就變得更真實一點，直到某天，Albus一個人坐在沙發上，而Gellert為了照片跑到某個可能是中東也可能是南亞的危險地方，甚至懶得告訴Albus自己確切在哪，Albus忽然就不明白自己為什麼是坐在一張可以容納兩個人消磨一整天做愛的長沙發上，為什麼房間裡擺著一張雙人床，為什麼廁所裡備有兩套漱洗用品，為什麼每當他去超市採買時仍然會下意識把自己壓根不喝的咖啡豆補上。

於是一切瞬間就結束了。

等Gellert從中東或南亞也可能其實是座雪山的地方回來，廚房只剩下他的咖啡機，而沒有Albus永遠喝不完卻總是想嚐鮮的茶葉。

在那之後，儘管他們還是會在各種公開場合不期而遇，手機裡卻再也沒有對方的電話。

Dumbledore一直認為這是不必要的，或許是那些換了個場合反而益發活躍的爭鋒相對令他相信自己果然一點也不想念Grindelwald，但是看著那串號碼出現在手機裡，他忽地就徬徨起來。撥號與不撥的痛苦，兩邊他都不想承受。

他有些焦躁地啃起指甲，深知不能再盯著一串號碼傻看，於是逼著自己站起來把隔夜剩的中餐外賣放進微波爐，然後進浴室沖個澡，熱水沒沖跑任何焦慮，反而使他更心無旁騖地專注於煩惱。

洗完澡出來，手機正在床頭邊震動，是Grindelwald。

「喂？」他接起來，聲音遠不及他期望的鎮定。

「嗨，打擾到你了嗎？」

「沒有。」Dumbledore一邊回答邊把玩浴袍的綁帶，「我剛洗完澡。」

「還穿著你那件屁股破洞的浴袍？」

「沒，我換新的了。」他忍住沒說，但還是同一款。

「可惜。」他幾乎能看見Grindelwald撇嘴。Dumbledore微微皺眉，這樣的對話太私密了，他並不樂見。

「找我什麼事？」

「我想約你吃晚餐。」

「現在？」

「當然不是，星期五，如果你有空的話？」

Dumbledore在腦中過了一遍行事曆，很肯定禮拜五晚上是空的，但他不想答應得太快，「我確認一下。」他說，然後裝模作樣地打開日程本，還故意製造出一些紙頁翻動的聲響，他覺得Grindelwald正在令人火大的微笑。

「星期五我可以。」

「那太好了，現在我就不打擾你享受美味的隔夜左宗棠雞了。」他肯定在微笑，並輕快地切了電話。

他還記得Dumbledore喜歡在等待微波時跑去洗澡，這讓人有點不知所措，而這種不知所措使得硬掉的雞肉更難吃了。

*

儘管Dumbledore覺得這很蠢，他還是在星期五挑了一套最合身的西裝，西裝褲臀部的剪裁甚至有點過於緊繃了，他希望這在大學裡不會太不得體，但應該不會有人注意四十幾歲的社會學教授穿什麼。

他錯了。

他很確定整間教室的學生都比平常更專心——在他的下半身而不是板書，Lili甚至在上來交報告後開朗地說：「祝您有頓愉快的晚餐，教授。」Dumbledore不認為這會是頓多愉快的晚餐，但還是有點可恥地暗自期待起來。

Grindelwald預定的餐廳在大學城內，當他們還是學生的時候顯得很高檔，現在看來已經不是個那麼有壓力的選項，他有點慶幸Grindelwald選了這間餐廳，如果他表現得太過正式反而讓人不知從何回應。

以前他們偶爾會在午休時間過去，點最便宜的學生套餐，一推門進去就看見Grindelwald坐在從前他們常坐的那區，他喜歡靠窗而Grindelwald喜歡餐廳的最裡面，他有些驚訝晚餐桌上竟然還擺著蠟燭，並在其中幾張桌子看見了大學的熟面孔，正猶豫著要不要打招呼，Grindelwald就轉過身來看見了他。

當他穿著那條過緊的西裝褲走近時，Grindelwald的掃視非常露骨卻不帶調侃，Dumbledore忽然就慶幸起自己的決定。「晚安。」他說。

Grindelwald縮起肩膀，他的右肩依然不太自然，但比上星期好了許多，「晚安。」他點點頭，「我幫你要了紅酒。」

「謝了。」Dumbledore禮貌地微笑，目光膠著在對方受傷的肩膀上，氣氛一時有點尷尬，但Grindelwald似乎並不在乎，也不打算主動開口。

「那麼，」有鑑於Dumbledore是不想忍受沉默的那個人，「我猜你會留在倫敦一段時間了？」

「沒錯，直到我有辦法拍點馬卡龍以外的東西。」Grindelwald哼了一聲，依然保持著瀟灑地攤在座椅裡的姿勢，目光由下往上試探一般看向對面正襟危坐的人，似乎希望這句話能取悅到他。

Dumbledore很給面子地輕笑著，「那麼祝你能早日康復。」

「你不希望我留久一點？」

「我知道你待不住。這個陰沉又潮濕的倫敦，要留住你實在太有挑戰性了。」Dumbledore抿了一口侍者送上的酒，「說說你的右手吧。」

「沒什麼好說的。我去了非洲，我們住的旅館被突襲了，就這樣。」

Dumbledore投來不贊同的目光，「你總喜歡隱藏細節，而不去想想那對我來說可能很重要。」

「對你？真的嗎？」Grindelwald向前傾身，但Dumbledore刻意不去看他。

「曾經非常重要，Grindelwald。」

很長一段時間，他們只是維持著希望對上視線，又不想被對方發現自己正在嘗試對上視線的微妙姿勢，直到前菜送上，Dumbledore不禁暗暗鬆一口氣。刀叉碰撞的錯落聲響使氣氛逐漸暖和起來，對話重新導往一個比較健康而舒適的方向。

Dumbledore聊了聊學校，還有他比較欣賞的幾個學生，他一直認為Grindelwald討厭學校，但是當他抱怨起近年來品質益發低落的學生論文，還有系上讓人厭煩卻永無止盡的權力鬥爭時，Grindelwald就算只是客套，看起來也比他預期的感興趣得多。

「抱歉，我的事情太無聊了。」Dumbledore感到一股不符年齡的靦腆，大概都是酒精的錯。

「不，不會。事實上比我原本以為的有趣多了。」Grindelwald眨眨眼睛。

「哦，你要開始諷刺我了嗎？」

「我是說，當然不會像我的生活那麼刺激了。」Grindelwald裝模作樣時細部肌肉的抽動和以前完全一樣，「但Scrimgeour想盡辦法把Fudge從院長寶座踢下來還是挺有趣的。」

Dumbledore笑道：「上次會議Scrimgeour真的差點就要踹Fudge的屁股了。」

「我猜老傢伙還是一樣討人厭？」

「絕對超出你的想像。」

「他也只在這點上能有點驚人的突破了。」Grindelwald咕噥道。

「完全同意。」他們默契地舉杯，酒精流淌血液使得燭光搖曳的餐桌有些失真，連斷續的對話也不再令人如坐針氈，Dumbledore沉浸在短暫的對話空隙之中，目光穿過酒杯，看Grindelwald映在玻璃上的臉。

他的輪廓較年輕時圓滑許多，Dumbledore猜想那也可能是幽黃燈光的效果，但傲慢依然蹲踞在他的眉峰和顴骨，使他就算只是隨興坐著也十足地高高在上，品酒時目光流轉的方式，輕放酒杯的細小動作，依然是當初家境優渥的德國留學生，而非數度在第三世界出生入死的記者。時間將他的袖口磨得透光脫線，他的傲氣卻依然令Dumbledore炙熱。

而後他主動談起了上一次旅行，就是讓他右手臂中彈的那次，但他剔除了生死一線的部分，轉而將途中遇見的村落教師、因為年輕而勇敢過頭的女紀錄片導演、為了三個月前就流行過的黃色笑話笑到流淚的美國大兵編織成冒險故事。他侃侃而談的姿勢永遠有魔力，Dumbledore當然從未忘記這點。

甜點送上時，他直接將自己的份推到了Dumbledore面前。

Dumbledore抬起一邊眉毛，「一個整天坐辦公室的大學教授看起來需要攝取更多熱量嗎？」

「這樣你下次就有力氣好好踹Fudge的屁股了。」

「不，Scrimgeour會愛上我的。」Dumbledore搖搖頭。

「那我就得去踹Scrimgeour的屁股了。」Grindelwald慢條斯理地說。

Dumbledore緩慢地處理這條訊息，這是他想的那樣嗎？算是個太自然而然的調情？整晚過分日常輕鬆的對話使他完全沒往那方向想去，但話說回來，Grindelwald決不是會在離婚十年後邀請前夫話家常的那種人。

「我們都希望這不會發生，對吧？」最後他只是強迫自己專心於敲破烤布雷的表面，避重就輕地閃避Grindelwald明顯失望的目光。

或許是出於內疚，Dumbledore答應了下一次的邀約，然後再下一次，晚餐移到了週六晚上，Grindelwald開車來接他；第四頓晚餐，他閃避了Grindelwald邀他回家喝杯茶的暗示，他還沒準備好回去那幢公寓，或許永遠也不會準備好。

但他看向車窗外，「你可以來我的公寓坐坐。」他狀似隨意地開口，內心清楚這絕非隨機的妥協，「我也有不錯的咖啡。」

「我很懷疑能多不錯。」Grindelwald咕噥道，「不過我接受你的邀請。」

搬離Grindelwald之後，Dumbledore在大學城內就近租了一間公寓，空間不大但建築很新，一開始他無心添購太多家具，漸漸忙得也不太去注意，意識過來時屋子已經一直是空空蕩蕩，相較貧乏的家具，厚重的大部頭倒是從書架滿溢出來，散落在房中任何地方。

門一打開就撞翻了一落書，Dumbledore不禁有點窘迫，「我一直在找時間整理。」這倒是實話。

「看得出來。」Grindelwald四下環伺，其實沒有什麼好看，房子四四方方，除了書還是書，家具反而都像背景一樣，客廳擺著玻璃茶几和一張雙人沙發，沙發右側站著一支立燈，Grindelwald知道對方喜歡斜躺在沙發上看書，燈下就堆著幾本，Grindelwald拿起來翻了翻，科幻小說和一兩本攝影集，都是輕鬆的讀物。屋子顯然沒有什麼招待訪客的打算，充斥著主人依喜好和習慣而自然形成的痕跡。Grindelwald心想他並不熟悉這樣的Dumbledore，他確實可以想見他在屋子裡的每個地方，以怎樣的姿勢拉開窗簾或爬上沙發，但他對於Dumbledore是多麼愜意地待在自己一人的空間裡這概念感到很不自在。

「怎麼不坐著？」Dumbledore的聲音喚回他飄遠的思緒，他拿著酒從廚房走來。

Grindelwald笑道：「這就是所謂的好咖啡？」

「我不否認好的部分。」Dumbledore朝他眨眼，給了他一個酒杯再為他斟滿。沙發只有一張，如果他們同時坐下大腿肯定會蹭到一起，於是他們站著乾杯，一時間只是安靜抿酒。

直到Dumbledore似乎喝得夠多，他扯開領結又鬆了兩顆扣子，順勢把自己陷進沙發。

「你過得不錯。」Grindelwald開口，聲音比他想得更乾燥。

「還不錯，」Dumbledore從沙發裡抬頭看他，「但也，就是那樣。」

「哪樣？」Grindelwald挑眉。

Dumbledore移開目光，轉而定在微微晃動的酒液表面上，「讀點東西，教書，再寫點東西。一直是那樣。」

「聽起來，」Grindelwald頓了頓，「很適合你。」

「是嗎。」而Dumbledore不置可否，「你不是來對我的生活比手畫腳的吧？」他稍微坐挺了，一絲狡猾從眼裡掠過，幾乎讓Grindelwald的血液開始倒流，很久，很久沒看過那樣的眼神，但他理所當然記得。

Grindelwald舔舔唇，「當然不是。」聽上去硬梆梆的。

「那就好。」他微笑，笑得很柔軟，足以把所有尖銳的念頭熔得暈眩模糊，「你也坐下吧。」

「當然。」Grindelwald咕噥著，意識過來時酒杯已被對方接過放上茶几，大腿就如預測緊緊貼著，升高的體溫熨著薄薄的長褲。

Dumbledore對他的每一顆鈕扣都和十年前一樣熟悉，他的手指不像從前那麼飽滿，但靈活依舊，Grindelwald順著他的動作貼近，Dumbledore連呼氣吸氣的頻率都一如往昔，緊縮的瞳孔，耳尖的紅暈。

他舒緩又著急，「Gellert。」他往後倒下一邊嘆息。

他追著他的嘴唇一起躺倒在沙發上，用雙手摩娑所能觸及的每一寸肌膚，渴望測量他側腹的、後腰的、大腿的絕對感覺閾值是否仍和記憶中相同，他渴望確認那些小痣是不是還在曾經他用手指將它們連成星座的同樣位置，他想知道他們之間還保有多少歡愉。

Dumbledore笑著甩掉了外褲，他讓他們下身隔著內褲緊靠在一起，他們一同發出了意義不明的哼聲，Dumbledore似乎打算就這麼藉著布料磨蹭，Grindelwald不認同地向他皺眉，然後俐落地扒下了內褲。

「跟我想像的一樣。」Dumbledore舔舔嘴唇，那模樣讓他看上去近乎貪婪，他沒細指想像的是哪一部份，但他聽起來非常滿意。

「品質保證。」Grindelwald聳肩，俯下身去和他貼得更近一些，他的胸膛在發燙，彷彿每個毛孔都要氳出水蒸氣。

「啊哈。」Dumbledore的嘴唇和瞳孔深處同樣濕漉漉的，「你覺得我們喝得夠多了嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「如果喝得不夠，明早起來我們就只能互相怪罪了。」

Grindelwald輕輕刮過他側臉，「反正無論如何你都會後悔的。」他說。

於是Dumbledore沒再說話。

現在他們專心動作，其中的誰先挪動大腿把對方容納進自己胯間空隙，身體記憶比大腦更誠實也可靠，他們幾乎不需回憶什麼，下身性器就自動貼靠在一起，Grindelwald動了動腰，接著Dumbledore抓住了他們，開始配合著頻率擼動。

他的節奏，弧度，以及力度。

Grindelwald想傾身向前衝刺，身體忽然朝左邊倒去，尖銳地抽了口氣。

「你的手！」Dumbledore被嚇了跳，不太確定地撐起對方，慾望緩慢地從他眼裡退潮。

「沒事。」Grindelwald抽了一聲，「只是，角度不太對。」

「我應該要想到的。」Dumbledore懊惱地搔了搔頭髮，一綹髮絲現在垂到額頭前輕輕晃動，使他看起來無措得令人喜愛，「我們可以換個位置。」他笑了笑，小心翼翼翻身坐起，將Grindelwald轉了個方向壓到身下。

「這倒是跟我想像的不一樣。」Grindelwald小聲說。

於是Dumbledore學著他聳肩，「品質保證。」他彎下身去，緩慢地吻他，他們做得很慢，有默契地不願意操之過急，盡可能延長唇舌的互相品味，好讓正餐更叫人垂涎。這次Grindelwald用他沒受傷的那隻手捏住了對方臀部，他頂著腰邀請Dumbledore貼近，近到他們幾乎都能與對方疊合，然後他包住了Dumbledore緊握他們的那隻手，隨他一起變得粗魯失控，有段時間他什麼也聽不見看不見，直到Dumbledore粗重的喘息在耳邊重新響起，他才意識到黏糊糊的掌心。

他抓住Dumbledore同樣濕黏的那隻手，從指腹一路舔下，清乾淨每道指縫，再回到指頭用牙齒輕輕磨過指甲，他將整隻手弄得更加溼答答後，才一臉得意地把手還給Dumbledore。

Dumbledore給了他一個玩味的笑，用濕黏的那隻手碰了碰他的臉頰，「去洗個澡吧，我這裡還是有浴室的。」

*

醒來的時候，Grindelwald已經穿戴整齊坐在床邊。

「我吵醒你了嗎？」

Dumbledore搖搖頭。

「我跟編輯有個會議，先走了。」

Dumbledore點點頭。

「我泡了點咖啡，在壺裡。」Grindelwald頓了頓，「真的咖啡。」

「我又不喜歡咖啡。」Dumbledore把臉埋進枕頭裡。

而Grindelwal一邊站起來朝門口走去一邊還在碎念著，「但你還真的有咖啡豆欸……」

「快走吧，別管我的咖啡了。」Dumbledore笑著用棉被把自己罩了起來。

他又倒回去睡了半個多小時，再次醒來時Grindelwald傳了訊息問他能不能一起吃晚餐。

_ 為了彌補我沒幫你買早餐。 _

Dumbledore笑了， _ 你還逼我喝咖啡，真無情 _ 。

_ 你喝了嗎？ _

_ 沒，我還在床上。 _

_ 我應該直接倒在你臉上的對不對？ _

_ 你下次可以試試看 _ 。訊息一發送出去，Dumbledore突然意識到自己剛剛承諾了下一次，而這自然得幾乎叫人毛骨悚然。

嚴格來說，Dumbledore並沒有為昨晚後悔，和Grindelwald做愛一直都是他人生中少數算得上爽得發瘋的事，而且大概永遠都會是，這也沒什麼好羞於承認的，至少到這個年紀還扭捏就太矯情了。

但讓他後悔的是，或許他應該早一點，早在第二次晚餐或晚餐被移到週末的時候就開始後悔，而不是坦然接受順水推舟，甚至，此時他只是覺得快樂。

他遲早會開始後悔，他知道，而且來得越晚就會越猛烈。他將手機放回床頭櫃，起身進浴室刷牙。


	2. Chapter 2

「滿三次了。」Anna宣佈道。

「什麼？」Dumbledore不明所以地抬頭望著妹妹。

「你已經在我說話的時候看著手機傻笑了三次，現在你必須告訴我對方是誰。」

「噢，Anna，我很抱歉……」

「不不，不用抱歉。」Anna笑眯了眼，「來，哥哥，快告訴我是誰。」

「沒什麼，不是什麼重要……」

「噢！我知道了，你和新朋友處得很好對吧。」

「什麼？新朋友？」

「就是你上次去咖啡廳認識的那位啊。」

「不，我根本沒碰到他……等等。」Dumbledore忽然想起什麼似地瞇起眼，「你根本都知道吧，Anna？」

「知道什麼？」Anna露出了那種「糟糕被發現了但我一點也不感到抱歉」的神情。

「為什麼最後出現的會是Grindelwald？」

「什麼為什麼？」

「Arianna。」

「好啦好啦，那只是個巧合，我發誓。」

Dumbledore擺出了他能想見最嚴肅的表情面對妹妹，但基於他對著手機不斷傻笑的前科，恐怕收效甚微。

「那個禮拜他剛好回到倫敦，他說想見你，我就告訴他你或許會出現在咖啡廳。畢竟你可不希望他跑去學校堵你，對吧？」

「謝謝你的體貼，Anna。」

「哎，別這麼酸溜溜的，哥哥。」Anna揮揮手，好像很受不了兄長的故作嚴肅，「我也不知道他會直接把人家趕走啊，反正我看你也不是真的那麼想跟網友碰面。」

「拿我的資料去註冊帳號的人可是你。」Dumbledore提醒她。

「所以呢？」Anna雙手一攤，「你現在不是和Gellert聊得很開心嗎？」

「Gellert？」

「怎麼了？」Anna困惑地停了停，接著不可思議地瞪大眼睛，「你還在堅持要叫他Grindelwald先生？噁，哥，你的情趣真的很要不得。」

「Anna，不要臆測我的性生活。」

結果這句話完全帶來了反效果，「什麼？所以你現在有性生活了？」

Dumbledore決定以絕對防守代替攻擊，他猛地灌了好幾口水，然後悲慘地嗆住了。

「噢我可憐的哥哥。」Anna一邊幫他拍背一邊幸災樂禍。

「夠了。」他聽上去沙啞並且理所當然不剩任何威嚴。

「說真的，哥哥，你真的真的不需要逼自己過苦行僧的生活。」等他終於停止咳嗽，Anna換上一種相對認真而誠懇的語氣。

「我沒有逼自己。」Dumbledore乾巴巴地說。

「所以你不否認苦行僧的部分。」

Dumbledore嘆了一口氣，「Anna，我實在不懂，你為什麼這麼喜歡他。」

「他又不是什麼壞蛋。」Anna眨了眨眼，「況且，說到喜歡Gellert，我才比不上你呢。」

*

一旦跨過某道界線之後，剩下的所有條條框框就都成了虛線。

下課後和Grindelwald一起吃頓飯變成很自然的事，有時是午休時間在餐車買了潛艇堡，他們就一起坐在學院外的空地吃完，有時Dumbledore會提議晚上想吃的餐廳，那麼Grindelwald就會把車開過來。

「我以為你把車賣了。」Dumbledore狀似隨意地問，畢竟對方一年中大半時間都不在英國。

「跟朋友借的。」

於是Dumbledore便不再多問。

有時晚餐後他們會一起散步，如果第二天早上沒課，Dumbledore就會邀對方回家，他們一起喝點酒，然後緩慢做愛。Dumbledore當然有注意到，他們見面得甚至比婚姻最後那幾年還要頻繁，但他克制自己不去細想，不要過分回顧也不要過分瞻望。

有過幾次，Grindelwald暗示他們可以回去從前的公寓坐坐，「我們可以偶爾換換口味。」他說。

「你說找點刺激的嗎？」Dumbledore假裝自己聽不懂，同時又感到有點抱歉。車子經過大學附近的公園，他按下車窗朝著樹叢特別茂密的角落比劃，「試試那裡怎麼樣？」

Grindelwald大笑起來，喉頭深處卻有點緊繃，「不會吧，還是這個公園。」

「就是這個公園。」Dumbledore深沉地點頭。是不是這片樹叢他不確定，但他們肯定在這個公園惡搞過，當然本來或許只是想一邊看星星一邊喝酒，但想在倫敦市的夜裡看星星本身就已經是醉漢的念頭，所以最終他們就是喝了更多酒，並在年少輕狂和酒精過量的催化下幹一些傻事。

「要我停車嗎？」Grindelwald敲敲方向盤。

「不了，我可不想在灌木叢後面碰到學生。」

「說不定出席率比你的攝影史還高。」

「太侮辱人了，Gellert。」

Grindelwald哼笑一聲，手伸過來抓住了他的。

但也不總是這麼順利，有幾次，Grindelwald幾乎都要問出口了，「你為什麼就是不肯跟我回去？」但他最終總會急煞，Dumbledore看得出那句話哽在他咽喉，不住愧疚又無比慶幸。

隨著學期將近，天氣逐漸寒冷，而Grindelwald的傷勢也痊癒得差不多。他再次開始出差，但走得不遠，為時也不長。他會在臨走前的最後一次約會告訴Dumbledore自己即將出發，順便敲定回來後的第一次約會，他將一切掌握得如此自然，自然得令人不斷想起曾經的不安。  
不要過分回顧，不要過分瞻望。

學期的最後一天，Dumbledore和幾個要好的同事好好地喝了一頓。Minerva在喝下第三杯之後就開始抱怨好同事Dumbledore的辦公室裡多麼地甜食氾濫，惹得Dumbledore邊大笑邊乾掉了一排shot。十一點過後酒吧開始出現幾群幾群熟識的學生，Lili臉上亢奮的酡紅暗示這已經不是他們的第一攤，恐怕也不是第二攤，她興奮地向教授們問好，在攝取一定量的酒精後居然還能得體地祝教授們假期愉快。

「我很期待下學期能收到你的論文結尾，也祝你佳節快樂，Evans小姐。」Dumbledore半趴在吧台上口齒不清地說，又朝後頭的James假裝揮拳，「還有Potter，別再翹我的課了！」  
「Lili Potter，教授！」James嘻嘻哈哈地說，「請叫她Lili Potter。」

Lili轉過身去，各給了James還有在旁邊尖叫起鬨的Sirius結實的一拳。

Dumbledore跟著興奮過頭的學生們一起大笑，轉過頭去灌下更多酒，喝得幾乎和從前最狂歡荒唐時一樣多。他的手機在口袋裡震動著，停了一會兒，又不屈不撓地重新震起來，而他毫無知覺。

「Albus。」迷糊之間他聽見有人喊他。

然後是Minerva的聲音，「你確定不需要幫忙？」

某種熟悉的氣味靠近，湊到了Dumbledore身邊，那是一隻袖子，穿過他腋下將他從吧台上架起來，然後他踉蹌地靠上袖子主人的胸膛，下巴穩穩安在那人左肩上，熟悉的氣味將他環繞住。

「沒問題，我會帶他回家。」溫暖的氣息隨著話音波動。

Dumbledore湊在那人耳下嗅了嗅，「嘿，Gel。」他咕噥著。

那人頓了一頓，接著Minerva的聲音再次響起：「抱歉，一不注意他就喝成這樣了。」

「沒什麼。」那人可能是微微地點了下頭，他的下巴輕輕擦過Dumbledore的耳朵。

他拖著他慢慢走出店門口，Dumbledore不太確定自己的腿在哪裡，但吸到外頭的清新空氣使他稍微清醒了點，至少能讓他想起自己的公事包還在店裡。

「我的包……」

「已經幫你拿了。」

「唔。」

Grindelwald將他塞進車裡，再繞去另一邊坐進駕駛座，他一上車就扭開暖氣，不太認同地看著Dumbledore正把自己那側的車窗按下來。

「我……我想要一點新鮮空氣。」他辯解道。

Grindelwald無奈地聳肩，「那你想吐的時候記得把頭伸出去。」

「你，很喜歡做那個。」

「什麼？」

「聳肩，你很喜歡聳肩。」

於是Grindelwald聳聳肩，踩下油門，Dumbledore低下頭來小聲笑著。

已經很晚了，一路上沒什麼車，他們處在一種悠閒的安靜裡。Dumbledore頭靠著車窗，已經快睡著了，卻在停紅燈時忽然驚醒過來。

「你要去哪？」

「回家啊。」Grindelwald的食指輕敲方向盤。

「我家不往這個方向。」

Grindelwald沒有回話。

「Gellert。」

綠燈亮了，車子緩緩滑出去。

「Grindelwald。」

「別那樣叫我！」他猛地敲了一下方向盤。

「Gellet Grindelwald，把車停下。」他陰沉而不容拒絕地說。

Grindelwald一言不發，掙扎著又開過兩個路口，旁邊射來的視線益發嚴峻，最終他緩慢地暫停到了路邊。

Dumbledore緊抿著唇一動不動，車外冰冷的空氣使他清醒許多，他不會脫序地衝出車外，所以他們只是一起嚴肅地瞪著擋風玻璃。

良久，Dumbledore重重吁了一口氣，「我很抱歉，Gellert。但就是……再緩一緩好嗎？」

Grindelwald依然看著前方，「你不需要道歉。」他說，聽上去很挫敗，也有某一部分被激怒了，但正兀自按捺。

「我確實覺得抱歉。」Dumbledore輕嘆，外頭經過的機車引擎轟隆作響，話音被碾過，破碎模糊。

Grindelwald又敲了一次方向盤，這次力道比較輕，「但你不需要覺得抱歉。我不是在安慰你。」

「我知道。」

「我知道，你一直覺得我才是那個一走了之的人。」

「我沒有那麼想。」Dumbledore用力吸氣。

「你沒有嗎？」Grindelwald終於轉過來看向他，聽起來壓抑又充滿希望，但與此同時，他又下意識地把語氣包裝成自我防衛的質問。

「這很複雜。」Dumbledore覺得疲憊，他又醉又累，不想在這種時候，在路邊和Grindelwald討論沒有答案的問題。

但Grindelwald沒打算放過他，「才不，才沒那麼複雜，你只是不肯原諒我。」

「我沒……」

Grindelwald以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撞上來吻了他。他吻得很用力，急迫，而且隱含怒氣，因此Dumbledore也逐漸被激怒了，他抓住他，不讓他撤退，然後咬破了他嘴唇。血鏽味擴散在口腔裡，混合了Dumbledore嘴裡的酒味變得濃厚深沉，Grindelwald發出了享受的咕噥聲，順著Dumbledore反撲過來的力道放倒了座椅。  
Dumbledore心裡有個聲音在笑自己瘋狂，但與此同時他又感覺前所未有的清醒。親吻Grindelwald和在車裡上了他完全是不同級別的事情，不過管他的，他才是那個喝醉的人，他接受所有挑釁。

某種程度上，他甚至隱隱知道Grindelwald是故意的，他依然有幾樣拿手好戲，即使是在十年後也能讓Dumbledore一點就著，Dumbledore憤怒，但同時也洋洋自得，然後他期待，看看Grindelwald還會帶給他什麼。

「置物櫃。」Grindelwald朝他努努下巴，Dumbledore會意，拉開副駕駛座的置物櫃一陣摸索，掏出了保險套。

「借你車的朋友準備得真周道。」他碎念著，一邊爬上駕駛座跨在Grindelwald身上。

「嗯哼。」Grindelwald快速地笑了一下。

Dumbledore撕開包裝，擠出裡頭的潤滑液淋在手上，手指開拓的過程異常順利，畢竟他們近來幾乎每週都碰面。Grindelwald模模糊糊地喊出幾個單詞，他齜牙咧嘴但志得意滿，Dumbledore隱約覺得這演變成某種競爭肯定很愚蠢，但慾望已經蓋過了自嘲的餘裕。

Dumbledore微微駝背避免頂到頭，他將Grindelwald的雙腿抬起，幾乎將對方反折。他花了點時間欣賞Grindelwald的表情，他喜歡看他失控，更喜歡看他自己也樂於失控，然後毫無顧忌地幹了進去。

Grindelwald發出長長的呻吟，接著是短促的，隨著他一下一下動作的吼叫，如果外頭有人經過肯定會聽見他們在搞什麼。Dumbledore俯身完全覆住對方，Grindelwald則合起雙腿夾緊他的腰胯。他們在同一時間想起來尋找對方口舌，迫不及待地互相啃咬起來，Grindelwald的舌頭柔軟狡猾像蟄伏許久的蛇終於纏上獵物，Dumbledore被激怒後則像頭獅子那樣勃發張揚積極進攻，唇舌相撞的痛感轉化成征服的快意，Dumbledore將他抓得更緊更牢，下身穩穩地不斷捅進去。

Grindelwald吃掉了他所有爽得發瘋的尖叫，化成模糊溢出的喘氣和斷續的幾個髒字。

「操。」Grindelwald自己卻在他某個猛力的抽送下大罵出聲，他將他的舌頭捲回來繼續交纏，又加倍憤猛地幹了好幾下，他被纏得好緊，於是他便用同樣的力氣去攪弄Grindelwald的舌頭。終於他猛地停下，打著顫射了出來。

他趴伏在Grindelwald身上喘了好一陣，直到呼吸漸趨平穩，他稍稍抬起身，讓Grindelwald能把雙腿收下來，輕鬆地張開著。「我老了。」他悶悶地說。

Grindelwald絕對是嘲弄地輕笑起來，雙手探入Dumbledore的長褲，玩味地撫弄他柔軟的兩瓣臀部，「還在接受範圍內，別太灰心。」

Dumbledore忍俊不禁哼了一聲，小心翼翼慢條斯理地爬回副駕駛座。

天際模模糊糊開始泛白，曙光是一種溫吞的、蛋黃的顏色，Dumbledore眼皮很重卻又不可思議地清醒，他從置物櫃裡翻出一包衛生紙，抽了幾張遞給Grindelwald，又抽了幾張清理自己。

車裡再次陷入沉默，但相比外頭還未被太陽熨燙完全的冰冷空氣，那是種微涼而舒適的溫度。拉起褲頭時拉鍊發出的簌簌聲，令Dumbledore忍不住微笑，他用手肘輕輕撞了撞對方，「我們能找到點咖啡嗎？」

Grindelwald挑起一邊眉毛，「咖啡？」

「咖啡。」Dumbledore點點頭。

「盡我所能。」他一邊放下手剎車，一邊說：「再確認一次，不是早餐茶之類的鬼東西？」

這次Dumbledore誠心地大笑起來。

罐裝咖啡有股腥澀的鐵鏽味。

沒有任何一間品質夠好的咖啡廳會在這個時間開店，他們只找得一座被塗鴉覆蓋的販賣機，讓他吃下Dumbledore的大鈔，哐啷啷吐出一堆零錢。

「讓你請我咖啡還真新鮮。」

Dumbledore彎下身，從車窗把其中一罐丟進去給他，「我以前還幫你泡過不少次呢。」他說。

「糟蹋我的豆子。」Grindelwald啵地拉開易開罐。

「少來，用咖啡機煮哪有什麼差別。」

「你不坐進來嗎？」

「我想呼吸一下外頭的空氣。」Dumbledore低頭看著自己那罐咖啡，並不急著打開，「你覺得從這裡走回我家要多久。」

「我不知道……大概二十多分鐘吧？」

「那我走回去好了。」

「你會凍死。」

「沒有人會在倫敦凍死的。」Dumbledore溫柔地說。

「有，而且很多。」Grindelwald再次顯露出不耐煩，好像他真的這麼樂於破壞好不容易取得平衡的寧靜，「我可以送你回去，去你家。」

「我只是想走走，Gellert。」Dumbledore拍了拍車頂，「我晚上再打給你？」

Grindelwald滿臉猶豫。

「我會，」Dumbledore深吸了一口氣，「我會好好想想的，關於我們的事。好嗎？」

Grindelwald妥協了，比內心所想露出了更多一點的不情願，「想用力一點。」他低聲說，Dumbledore因而被那表情逗笑，「再連絡。」他揮了揮手。

走回家其實花不到二十分鐘，但他確實想了很多，或許他早該這麼做。他以為自己當初已經想了夠多，因為直到現在他依然可以記起雙人公寓裡空蕩的日子，在確定Grindelwald不會回來後叫了外賣，卻又忍不住認為自己應該多點一份，然後漸漸地承認冷掉的那份會是自己明天的晚餐。他花了很長一段時間，去確認這絕對不是自己想要的生活，然後再花很長一段時間，確認自己應該抽身離開，便迅速果決地實行了。

那些日子裡，Grindelwald一直都不在。

這是他自己做的決定，但事實上，他一直相信這會是他們共同的決定。Grindelwald終於回到倫敦——或者，可能他一直在倫敦只是Dumbledore並不知道，他沒有抗議，沒有找Dumbledore吵架，沒有像他從前每一次以為自己最終不會失去對方時採取行動，他打來電話，告訴Dumbledore他已經找了律師，他們可以趁星期四見一面，因為後天他又要飛出國。  
Dumbledore沒有告訴他，星期四一整天都有課，他打了幾通電話給助教和同事，「星期四早上沒問題，」他始終記得自己在電話裡說：「謝了。」  
Grindelwald停頓了一下，「我該做的。」切了電話。

Dumbledore則是握著電話頓了非常久，他該做的，他該做的？找個律師安安靜靜解決這一切嗎？Dumbledore一直認為自己做了好的決定，搬出公寓之後便感到如釋重負，但除此之外，他再也沒能確定任何事。

他並不覺得自己當初想得太少，但或許他不應該從那之後就停止思考。Dumbledore並不如自己所認為的那麼了解Grindelwald，承認這點會衝擊很多既成的事實，因此他很久沒去正視過這件事。

一直以來，他認為他們都沒有錯，錯的是這段婚姻的開始和結束，但事實大概是，婚姻本身比他們都無辜得多。  
Dumbledore強迫自己去思考如果Grindelwald一直都不是他所認識的那個人，那到頭來他們的相愛與爭吵又代表了什麼，那他們現在又代表了什麼，但是在結論出來之前他就打開了臥室的門，迫不及待倒在床上失去了意識。

*

「聽見你承認錯誤實在很爽。」Aberforth冷冷地說，臉上倒是完全沒有很爽的樣子。

「我就當作你在表達對我的欣賞了。」Albus冷靜地抿了一口酒。

「我當然欣賞你，老混蛋。你還真的有辦法找到一個比你更混蛋的混蛋，還樂此不疲地跟他混蛋在一起。」

「你說太多次那個字了。」

「我都四十歲了，愛說幾次就說幾次，混蛋。」

「試著增加你的字彙量好嗎，親愛的Aber。」

「試著維持五分鐘不要吵架好嗎，親愛的哥哥們。」Anna終於從廚房裡出來，帶著足夠讓Albus吃到頭痛的飯後冰淇淋。

「那你就不該把我們湊到一起。」Aber不滿地咂咂嘴。

Anna不置可否地翻了個白眼，轉過身去面對大哥，「所以你們進展得如何了？」

「還可以吧，」Albus想了想，「我們可能會一起過聖誕節？」

「可能？」

「他這個月底必須出差，但如果我想清楚了，他可以提早回來和我一起過節。」

「想清楚什麼？」Anna循循善誘地問。說真的，她對這整件事有點過於熱衷了。

「呃，就是……關於我們的事情？」

「你連對著我們都沒辦法好好解釋，到底要怎麼想清楚？」

Albus很想告訴他就是對著你們才很難解釋清楚，但心裡知道Aberforth說的其實沒錯，「好吧，我會想清楚我到底做錯了什麼。」

「哈！」Aberforth笑起來像一隻尖刻的山羊。

Anna瞪了他一眼。「你要記得，不會全是你的錯。」

「很難說。」Albus邊說，塞了一大口冰淇淋，而Anna揉了揉哥哥的肩膀。

Albus在末班地鐵前離開了。Aberforth跑到陽台抽菸，Anna搖著還剩下一點的紅酒瓶向他微笑。

「我以為你希望我戒酒。」Aberforth接過酒瓶啜了一口。

「我還希望你戒菸。」Anna接過哥哥手裡的香菸，朝著倫敦的夜幕呼出長長一口。

「Ale知道嗎？」Aberforth用眼神示意妹妹過於嫻熟的抽煙姿態。

「嗯……我覺得他不知道。」

「他以為你是個好女孩。」

「我是啊。」Anna眨了眨眼。

他們又在陽台待了一會兒，直到實在冷得受不了，Aberforth乾掉了最後一滴酒。

「他是個老古板。」他咕噥著，一邊走回屋裡。

「畢竟他比我們都大嘛。」

「還沒大到能當我們老爸的年紀。」

Anna笑了，「你就是不服他。」

「我只是覺得他不需要這樣。」

「他不是故意的，只是習慣了。」

「不是什麼好習慣。」

父親走的時候她年紀還小，母親的健康又總是時壞時好，因此自有印象以來，Albus做為長兄就一直佔有遠大於此的定位。但她知道，對Aberforth而言，那會是完全不同的感受。  
Anna頓了一會兒，低頭看著自己的手指，「你得停止擔心他。」

「我沒有在擔心，你才是那個愛擔心的。」

「我不……」Anna說到一半，忽然爆出一串笑聲，「我們真的得停止互相擔心來擔心去，這樣Ale才會知道他真的不需要再擔心我們了。」

「你說得真好，試過叫他不要再假裝自己是老爸嗎？」

「他只是太愛操心……好吧，我們全都一樣。」

「嗯，Dumbledore家的人就是這樣。」Aber溫柔地摟了摟妹妹肩膀。


	3. Chapter 3

Grindelwald離開前他們又見過幾次面，氣氛回到了令人舒適的常溫，Grindelwald也沒再試圖邀他回去公寓，這著實讓人鬆了一口氣。

Dumbledore正照他所承諾的在好好思考，他感覺得出來Grindelwald亟欲獲得答案，但這次他忍住了，那種焦慮和激動有時會通過指尖的輕觸，或者過快的眨眼傳遞，但除此之外他都非常克制。

Dumbledore因此偷偷為他加了兩分。

他認真撥開每一道封條檢視底下內容物，有時甚至連灰塵都捏起來細看，但每當他覺得自己想得夠清楚了，就又生出全然不同的疑慮，他還沒找出這是因何而起。

一切還說不準，但他真心希望這正在往好的方向前進。

而今天Grindelwald看起來特別心不在焉。

「我下週就要出國。」他終於在甜點送上時開口。

Dumbledore必須承認自己的注意力一時全集中在敲破烤布蕾的表面，用湯匙背輕輕拍打出裂痕，再將湯匙從邊緣探入，這項精細作業總能讓Dumbledore獲得滿足。

「你沒在聽對不對？」

「我很抱歉。」Dumbledore舔掉殘留嘴角的布丁，「下週就要出去了？」

Grindelwald點點頭。

「你的手臂……」

「醫生說沒問題了。」Grindelwald補充道，「這次不危險，我要去巴黎。」

「聽起來真的非常安全。」

「有個傳統產業相關的工廠，正在策畫罷工靜坐……總之預計不會有嚴重衝突。」

「背後的結構問題遠大於運動本身對吧？」Dumbledore朝他微笑。

「看得出來你已經準備好要批判我的報導了。」

「說不定這次我會稱讚你。」

「我會感動到印出來裱框的。」

他們相視而笑，Dumbledore心想這說不定是一個很好的時機，輕輕在桌下牽住對方的手，用膝蓋幼稚地頂來頂去，發出一些會被高級餐廳趕出去的愚蠢聲音。他在Grindelwald眼裡一閃而過的狡黠看見了同樣的意圖，他探出手，當他們交握卻全無想像中輕佻，Grindelwald的手掌溫暖厚實，他們的膝蓋悄悄朝對方靠近，踮起腳尖勾引來去，Dumbledore吃掉最後一口布蕾，「我覺得該結帳了。」他眨眨眼。

「都聽你的。」

Dumbledore醒來時天還沒亮。

街頭破碎的微光從窗簾縫隙漏入，他側過身便能看見Grindelwald發亮的寒毛，還有右臂怵目的傷疤，他抬手輕輕按在那塊變色的皮膚附近，Grindelwald身上不斷增加他所陌生的痕跡，幾道逐漸淡化的疤痕，被太陽曝曬成幾近金白色的短髮，膚色則比當年深了不少，歲月留下的和帶走的一樣多。

Dumbledore長長嘆息。當他們認識的時候，Grindelwald頂著那頭囂張的燦金色，他隨意往後捋過，再讓髮絲一點一點掉回前額，他藏在亂髮後一雙眼睛帶有更囂張的光亮，他衝著Dumbledore笑，緊抓他的那隻手稍微潮濕。他談起理想往往狂妄，但說得總有一天一切都會實現，他告訴Dumbledore未來會是全世界，他要Dumbledore相信他，Dumbledore從未當真，卻也從不質疑。

那時Dumbledore心想，只要他緊緊抓住，他們就能前往任何地方。

他按壓著Grindelwald的手臂一路向下，鑽進被單找到了他的掌心，掌心現在乾燥粗糙，五指虛握成拳，他將自己的手蜷進裡頭，又拉了拉被單，把兩人都徹底攏進窩暖的空氣中。

「Gellert。」他幾乎是用氣音，「Gel。」

如果Grindelwald不抹滿頭的髮膠，細碎的髮絲依然會落在前額，Dumbledore極慢極慢地將頭髮撥開，他想看看他的眼睛，又捨不得讓他醒來。他必須多麼小心翼翼，「Gel。」他聽出自己嗓音底下的顫動。

未來不會是全世界。未來是生病的母親，暴躁因而一天到晚進警局的弟弟，懂事得太早卻還沒長大的妹妹，未來就只是現在的延續。Dumbledore把自己困在倫敦，但他自始至終困不住Gellert。

「Ale？」Grindelwald蹙起眉頭，發出模糊的音節。

「吵醒你了嗎？」

他含糊地哼聲，「你在胡思亂想。」

Dumbledore發笑，「是你要我認真思考的。」

「但不是叫你胡思亂想。」Grindelwald從被窩中伸出一隻手，圈住對方後背，輕輕托住後腦勺將他往自己身邊拉近，「現在，好好睡覺。」於是他的呼吸又漸趨平緩。

「你怎麼知道我在胡思亂想。」Dumbledore待在那個剛剛好夠他將自己蜷進去的胸懷之間，對著左胸口規律的脈動低聲發問。

沒有回答。

你就是知道對吧。他在一片靜默之中暗暗地想，Grindelwald肌膚的溫度太剛好，令人舒適得一動也不想動。Dumbledore閉上眼，在他們的脈搏歸於同步時落入睡眠之中。

Dumbledore因為烤麵包的香氣而醒來，他在床上滾了兩圈，被多睡半小時和享用酥軟吐司的誘惑拉扯煎熬，直到Grindelwald帶著咖啡與茶、早餐和陽光的氣味走近，「果醬還是奶油？」

「現在幾點？」Dumbledore把頭蒙在被子裡呻吟。

「九點了，教授。」

「唔。」他掙扎著爬起來漱洗，懶得去對付一頭亂翹的紅髮，就頂著那顆邋遢的頭迫不及待奔向早餐。Grindelwald給他們各煎了兩顆蛋，奶油和果醬抹得勻勻整整，Dumbledore腦中還模糊有他一臉嚴肅揮舞抹刀的模樣，彷彿他骨子裡那一點德式的工藝精神能透過吐司邊角厚度恰好的抹醬顯露，或許真是這樣，Dumbledore滿足地從邊邊一口咬下，伸手去搆他的茶杯，在喝下前先湊在鼻尖深深吸了一口。

「好了，說吧。」

「什麼？」Grindelwald面無表情，上身卻不自覺地挺了一些。

「你每次想發表什麼大事，就會用早餐這招。」Dumbledore將臉藏在茶杯後向他微笑。

「我就不能只是想為你煎顆蛋？」Grindelwald挑起眉毛。

「你煎了兩顆，Gellert，凡事皆有目的。」

Grindelwald嘆了口氣，「我本來打算昨天就告訴你。」

「所以是我打斷你了。」Dumbledore意有所指地眨眼，而Grindelwald回以一聲僵硬的笑。

「這次巴黎的報導結束，我就要離開新聞社了。」

Dumbledore不解地看著他，半晌沒有說話，飄虛自腳底升起，「為什麼？」他聽見自己輕聲問。

「有幾間出版社……其實一直都有，想找我出攝影集，我覺得差不多是時候了。」

「我以為你不喜歡那種東西，裱框然後放進藝廊展示什麼的。」Dumbledore引述印象裡對方說過的話。

「我是不喜歡，我也不打算這麼做，出版社那邊能理解。但我想做出主題性更高的東西，能成為代表作的東西。」

代表作，Dumbledore定定看著他，吐司酥香的邊邊開始變硬了，「聽起來很好。」

「我知道，」Grindelwald語氣裡隱然有股激昂，「所以我在想，我們應該一起進行，你的文字很精確，而且說真的，除了你如果有其他人敢對我的照片說一個字我都不能忍受……」

「等等，等等。」Dumbledore放下吐司，一直拎著食物讓他感覺自己可笑，「我們一起？」

「對。」

「可是，我不……」

「我也想了很多，Albus，我覺得這是個好機會。」Grindelwald往前傾身。

「當然，對你當然是。」Dumbledore腳跟不自覺地敲擊地面，杯裡還剩大半的茶水開始波動，「主題決定了嗎？你要在哪裡進行？」

Grindelwald臉上第一次出現了不確定，「南歐。我想先去希臘，看看我能拍到什麼。」

「希臘。」Dumbledore沉吟著，對面的Grindelwald此時看起來和那些上台做期末報告的學生一樣緊張，而天知道他學生時期可從沒緊張過。這使Dumbledore生出一股不合時宜的滑稽，以及隨之而來的愧疚，愧疚使得他胃裡沉甸甸的石塊開始發熱悶燒起來，「我以為你想要……」他不喜歡自己必須說出這個字，「複合。」

「我是！」Grindelwald比他以為承認得更乾脆，「但是你呢？」

「我以為那代表你會回到倫敦。」他幾乎是自暴自棄地說。

這次換Grindelwald不可思議地看向他，「那是不可能的，Albus，我沒辦法像你一樣把自己關在學校裡，成天教一群小鬼。」

「謝謝你還記得我在倫敦的終身教職。」Dumbledore感到暈眩而無力，「我也不是你，我沒辦法一聲不吭跑去什麼希臘。」

「該死，我不是這個意思。」他轉向窗外，對近午的陽光瞇起眼，眉頭糾結沉默良久，「我以為你會喜歡這個提議，你以前一直想去旅行。」

「那時我才二十歲，Gellert。」

「所以呢？這些對你來說都失去吸引力了？」

「我的家人還有工作都在倫敦，我不能……。」

「二十年前你也是這麼說的！該死，你的家人早就不需要你照顧了！我真的不懂你死守著這裡做什麼，當教授就讓你這麼驕傲？」

「因為它是一份值得驕傲的工作！」Dumbledore正往自己不樂見的方向激動起來，「並不是每個人都能像你，大記者，揹著相機想去哪就去哪。」

「喔，你說得好像這是玩樂一樣？好像我是個該死的觀光客？有哪個觀光客會為了一張照片中彈！」

「我沒有看輕你的工作，你才是壓根不尊重我的工作。」Dumbledore重重地說，「我打了三份工才能念完博士，我用教職的薪水付清了母親的醫藥費，而且我記得某個大學沒念完就嚷著要當攝影記者的人，當時就住在學校給我的宿舍裡！」

「你終於要拿這來壓我了是嗎？你到現在還耿耿於懷我不夠感謝你？」

「夠了！」

許久，他們惡狠狠地瞪著對方，因為太多話還卡在喉間，又有太多話使人後悔而氣喘吁吁，漸漸他們互瞪的眼神間顯露疲憊，瞳底無光，而視線膠著。  
「我沒有要你感謝我，我只是……就只是，你不看在眼裡的這些東西，也都是我努力爭取來的。」

「我沒有不看在眼裡。」Grindelwald的辯駁無力而蒼白。

「你沒有，你只是壓根不在乎。」

「你這麼說對我不公平。」

「我知道，但是公不公平有意義嗎？」他聽見Grindelwald沉沉嘆氣，這向來無關乎公平，公平不會使任何人滿足。

「告訴我一件事就好，」Grindelwald低語，「在這之前，你考慮過複合嗎？」

「是的，我考慮過。」Dumbledore過分乾脆的回應使對方詫異地抬頭，「其實今天早上我本來決定如果你再問一次，我就會跟你回家。」

「所以我搞砸了嗎？」Grindelwald苦笑道。

「不，這只是遲早要發生的事而已。」他差點脫口而出，就和十年前一樣，「就算你待在了倫敦也一樣。」

「留在倫敦行不通的，我以為我們算是試過了。」

「不是倫敦的錯，」Dumbledore轉頭看著窗外，太陽已經爬到頂端，光線卻冷冰冰的，「是我。我忌妒你，Gellert，這大概就是為什麼我們依然不能在一起。」

「我們回到原點了嗎？」Grindelwald朝他走近，肩膀輕輕靠在一起，而這次，Dumbledore無法回答。

*

事實上，並沒有回到原點。

Dumbledore心想，他們之間並非迴圈，從此只能繼續向前。在送走Grindelwald之後，近來總是佔據常用聯絡人的號碼就再也沒傳來任何訊息，但Dumbledore任憑它被一串串聖誕促銷廣告淹沒，卻也沒想過動手刪除。Dumbledore幾乎不曾後悔，為已經發生的事設想另一種後果無助於生活，但他曾經忍不住假設過一次，如果那天早晨他們都更理智一點會不會有所不同，最終他沒讓這個問題困擾自己超過半天，答案是不會，他在吃午餐時就決定了。

承認自己的確曾經感到忌妒意外地不叫人難堪，如果這就是他們之間無法解決的問題，至少現在他找到答案了。

聖誕假期一向比較清閒，冷天使人懶得出門，他窩在家裡解決了幾本已經排隊一年的書，寫了幾篇隨筆，受邀參加了一個學術講座，結果比預期得還無聊太多，正打算在座後餐敘前偷偷溜走，卻被人叫住了。

「Dumbledore教授！」他下意識停住腳步，見一個面色白淨卻略帶神經質的矮小男子正匆忙撥開人群走來，Dumbledore對這張臉沒有深刻印象，一直在對方遞上的名片看見Abernathy這個名字後，才稍微有點頭緒。

「Abernathy，教授。」小個頭的男人向他伸手，看上去亢奮而緊張，「您最近發表的評論非常精采，我們主編一直很想和你談談。」

「噢，抱歉一下子沒認出你。」Dumbledore友善地微笑，「隨時歡迎他和我連絡，但我記得你本來是Grindelwald先生新聞社的編輯？」

Abernathy臉上的笑容僵硬了一秒，那兩人當年的婚姻在業界赫赫有名，離婚卻悄無聲息，但他很快反應過來，用一個幾乎咧到耳朵的笑彌補，「是的，我前幾年離職了，現在在出版社，」他又接上一句，「藝術攝影集部門。」

於是Dumbledore立刻明白過來，「我聽說了，幫我向Grindelwald先生道賀，祝他的攝影集籌備一切順利。」

「不……事實上，目前似乎要暫緩了。」Abernathy顯得有些困惑，「當然，我們非常榮幸能獲得Grindelwald先生的青睞，想替他出版的公司都快搶破頭了。我們本來談好籌備一年可以出版，但Grindelwald先生前幾天忽然表示一年不夠，後來我們就聯絡不上他了。」

「那是因為他在巴黎。」Dumbledore脫口而出，眼看Abernathy的表情變得更加不解，他只好自己尷尬地解釋起來，「就只是普通的出差……我們還有保持聯絡，這是他前陣子告訴我的。」

Abernathy若有所思地點點頭，又客套寒暄了幾句便趁機告辭，等他離去，Dumbledore用力地鬆了一口氣，同時感到所有的精力都隨著這口氣被演講廳裡沸鼎的人聲攪散了。

疲憊地走出大廳，門口已經一台計程車都叫不到，他一邊在心裡詛咒見鬼的天氣，一邊無奈地往地鐵站走去。近年來， Dumbledore已經對街上的佳節氣氛無動於衷，Anna的水果麵包確實令人期待，Aberforth的小羊排也年年都是品質保證，這麼想來竟然都是吃的，他被自己的思路逗笑，一邊鬆了鬆圍巾準備進入地鐵站。一路上他致力於思考該帶什麼去Anna家過節，想起來年初收到的一瓶紅酒似乎還沒打開，或者街角那間深受Dumbledore全家人喜愛印度小館？帶烤餅和咖哩赴聖誕宴會很奇怪嗎？他盯著地鐵窗外快速掠過的一片漆黑，在所有瑣碎小事都翻撿過濾一遍後，思緒終究飄回了那本攝影集。

他知道計畫暫緩可以是很多原因，當Grindelwald說一年不夠，或許就真的只是一年不夠，即使他不參與其中Grindelwald也能交出非常出色的作品。他想起當自己發表第一本著作，他們剛剛結婚兩年……還是三年？他在扉頁寫道感謝我的金色之獅，在所有暴躁的早晨端來一杯可可，他記得儘管那是一部枯燥乏味沒有多少人會從書店架上取走的書，Grindelwald依然難掩喜色的告訴他，當你真的暴躁時一杯可可安撫不了你，他笑說，你在暗示我應該公然寫上感謝你的吻？而現在，Grindelwald這本驚世駭俗的作品集裡肯定不會出現對他的謝詞，事實上，Grindelwald不要恨他就不錯了。

他會恨我嗎？一瞬間，他幾乎被這突如其來的想法燙到。他翻出手機，迫切而不理智地渴望知道答案，才突然想起Grindelwald正在巴黎。

手機螢幕倏地亮了一下，一條訊息來自那個早已被層層疊疊的訊息淹沒的帳號，Grindelwald發了一串網址，Dumbledore認出那是他前陣子在非洲時的報導刊出來了，那是篇架構非常完整的長時間追蹤，Dumbledore才看完第一段，又來了一句話。

_期待你的評論。_

不帶挑釁或調情，簡單而客氣，就像普通朋友。

Dumbledore忽然發現自己直盯著窗外的視線正在模糊。

*

「他說不來了是什麼意思？」Aberforth穿著有一隻鬥雞眼蠢麋鹿的毛衣從廚房出來，Anna朝他用力噓了好幾下。

「Ale，你確定自己在做什麼嗎？」她對著手機那頭輕聲問道。

「不，」Albus透過電子訊號傳來的嗓音有些潮濕，「說真的，我覺得自己可能瘋了。」 他坐在此時已經非常冷清的候機室，不真實的欣快和焦慮同時攪得他快吐了。

「你會錯過我的水果麵包， 而且Aberforth接下來一整年都會生你的氣。」

「我知道，我很抱歉。但我……」

「哥，你覺得這值得嗎？」

Albus頓了一下，「老實說，我不知道。我連他住哪都不清楚，就算知道，他也不一定願意見我。」

「哇，你真的瘋得很徹底。」不知道為什麼，Anna聽起來竟有點興奮。

「是啊，我想你是對的。」Albus苦笑著嘆氣，登機廣播這時響了起來，他將隨身背包甩上肩膀，「你會支持我嗎，Anna？」

「當然，雖然你是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子，但我愛你，哥哥。」Anna瞟了一眼旁邊正用氣音咆哮的二哥，「雖然Aber快氣瘋了，但他也一樣支持你。」

「謝謝你善意的謊言，我也愛你。」

切掉電話後，好像他們家就是有瘋子遺傳基因一樣，Anna跳上沙發狂妄地大笑起來，「我們的資優生哥哥要勇敢追愛了！」

而Aberforth終於能怒吼：「你連一塊甜點都不准留給他，我要全部吃掉！」

Albus看向窗外逐漸變小的倫敦，房子變成火柴盒，終於只剩下一個個密集的光點，直到他們飛上雲層再也見不到地面，這時他才對自己正在做的事產生實感。

講座結束後，他先是讀完了Grindelwald在非洲的那篇報導，接著在家裡翻箱倒櫃出所有當下能找到的素材，從還不流行電子報的時代他便辛勤保存剪報，每一張Grindelwald拍下的照片，他驚訝於自己竟然還完整留存著，甚至叫人不甘地保存得有點太好了，再來是Grindelwald開始在部落格寫點東西的時代，那時他的事業開始上軌道，他們的爭執與摩擦逐漸具備確切的形體，Dumbledore點開最早的文章一篇篇細看，他不只寫社論，也有偶一為之的生活札記，Dumbledore在一張照片裡發現用來裝熱可可的馬克杯，對上時間正是自己第一本著作發表的年月。他發現當年所見的文字有多尖銳，現在看來就多閃耀，像刀刃晃眼的白光，起初他顧著閃躲，而拉開許多年的距離後終於能攤在陽光下讚嘆，像石塊翻滾碰撞一路到了下流，才終於能圓潤地躺在溪底靜靜發光。

而後他接著看Grindelwald最近幾年的所有照片與文章，依然犀利卻不再偏激，依然帶點熟人才懂的偏頗的幽默感，以及，Dumbledore忽然察覺他的鏡頭已經是一隻眼睛，完全自由但是專注，當Dumbledore看著那些在非洲拍下的照片，當他依然待在倫敦大學城裡窄小的租屋處，Grindelwald自遙遠處將眼睛遞給他。

他怎麼從來沒有發現，未來是全世界。他們毋須緊緊抓住，依然能穩定向前。


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore用機場網路最後確認了一次訊息。出發前，他將新寫好地評論傳給了Grindelwald，他還沒投給任何媒體，也沒放在自己的部落格，就是一則單薄的文檔，Grindelwald沒有回覆，他想對方或許還在靜坐現場，今早勞資談判破局，這場靜坐勢必持續到聖誕夜，面對這般話題性場景Grindelwald肯定不會離開。Dumbledore回覆了Anna傳來的那一整串愛心貼圖後，將手機扔進大衣口袋，深吸一口氣步出機場。

計程車司機在聽見地點後遲疑了一瞬，「我不是記者。」Dumbledore用生疏的法文告訴他，「只是去找個朋友。」司機聳聳肩，打轉方向盤上了快速道路，路上一片冷清，這時間大部分的人都已闔家團聚，Dumbledore本想隨口閒扯幾句， 猶豫了下仍是偏過頭去，專心看路燈一盞盞迅速掠過的殘影。  
下了快速道路後，郊區的形象逐漸立體，光是路燈的間隔便逐漸擴大，離工廠還有一段距離已經能看見不少群聚的人們，一小團一小團地散坐在路邊，司機明顯不想在這樣的照明下開車前進，Dumbledore看出了他為難的神色，「在這下車就好，我可以自己走進去。」他掏出過於豐厚的小費，想想這是個已經夠艱難的聖誕夜，便又抽出一張鈔票，「聖誕快樂。」他說。  
司機靦腆地笑了笑，「聖誕快樂。」他用英語說道。

越往工廠的方向走，人群也開始密集，Dumbledore一方面慶幸及早讓計程車掉頭，一方面則開始暗罵自己，他還真沒想過如果找不到Grindelwald該怎麼辦。他通常不是衝動行事的類型，或許這是有原因的，他根本不擅長心血來潮。

「嘿，教授！嘿！」

Dumbledore驚訝地轉過頭，一個面容端莊而冷靜的年輕人正朝他揮手，她頸上掛著記者證，Dumbledore在她走近前及時想起了她的名字，「Vinda！好久不見。」她在巴黎的大型報社工作，和Grindelwald有過幾次業務往來，Dumbledore記得這個謹慎細膩的後輩是Grindelwald少數願意稱讚的對象。

「教授，您怎麼會在這？」

「我來……」他收在口袋裡的手握緊又鬆開，「我來找Grindelwald，他還待在這嗎？」

Vinda一時間顯得有點困惑，隨即明白過來點點頭，「他應該會在更中心一點，您往臨時醫護站的位置找吧，他們搭了個帳篷比較顯眼。」

Dumbledore向她道謝，更感謝的是她完全沒露出打探的神色。

「需要幫您打通電話找他嗎？」

「不了，我知道他不在工作中接電話。」

「您很了解他。」Vinda笑了笑，Dumbledore也跟著禮貌微笑，心裡卻想忘不了他的一切生活習慣和所謂了解根本毫無關係。

「教授。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

Vinda抿著嘴思考了會兒，然後友善地輕輕拍了拍他，「Grindelwald先生見到您會很開心的。」

而Dumbledore點頭致意。但願如此，他心想。

Dumbledore小心翼翼在人群中穿梭，朝著醫護站緩緩向前，而後，遠遠地他看見了Grindelwald的身影。他低著頭似乎正檢查相機，接著迅速抬起身咔咔咔按下快門，Dumbledore幾乎以為自己聽見了快門清脆的聲響，不自覺加快腳步向前走去，或許不小心撞到了幾個人，或許到最後是急迫地將人群撥開，直到確信自己走進了他的景框。

咔噠。他真切地聽見了快門咬合，Grindelwald放下相機，在那雙深潛不一的藍眼睛裡，Dumbledore看見自己笑得比想像裡更開心。

*

「再跟著你通宵一次，我恐怕就要猝死了。」Dumbledore捧著罐裝咖啡在清晨冰涼的風中瑟瑟發抖，寒冷使得他有點過於亢奮。

Grindelwal乾笑了聲，「你會活得比我久的。」

三個小時前，Dumbledore找到了他，有那麼一瞬間，他幾乎脫口而出「我現在就跟你回倫敦」，但Dumbledore只是朝他微笑，「我們能談談嗎？」嗓音在寒風中厚重溫暖。  
「你從倫敦跑來這找我談談？」

Dumbledore聳肩，「不行嗎？」

「不，當然，我是說，當然可以。」Grindelwald低下頭笑了，有種無法言喻超乎預期的溫暖在胸口炸開，「但我現在還走不開，你能……」

「好，我等你。或許……」Dumbledore四下看了看，找到人群邊緣一塊乾淨的空地坐了下來，然後抬頭看著Grindelwald，他無法止住嘴角不斷上揚的衝動，「我就在這等你。」

Grindelwald看著他，簡直不可思議，他強迫自己回到工作上，而不是讓鏡頭就這麼看著Dumbledore一個人，然而他就坐在那，用新奇的眼神看著他工作，他等著他，他在等他。

後來工廠老闆終於出現，人們一擁而上包圍他的座車，Grindelwald緊跟上確信自己因此拍到了決定的照片，但他幾乎無法不去注意遠遠地Dumbledore仍然在那裡，有一剎那他再次掉進他的眼神裡，當他再度轉身進入工作，便連背影也能感知對方的視線。

老闆和發言人進行了很長的對談，總算獲得至少能在聖誕節休戰的妥協和共識後，人群緩慢地疏散，Grindelwald闔上鏡頭蓋再次回到Dumbledore身邊，「我想今天就這樣了。」他說。

Dumbledore打了一個大大的呵欠，「我需要來點咖啡。」

「我看過你的評論了。」Grindelwald無聊地踢著路上的石子，一邊緩步向最近的車站走去，「我沒想到你會……如此盛讚。」

Dumbledore短促地笑了一聲，「我很欣賞那篇報導，真的很棒。我不會說那是你最好的一篇，我知道你還會寫出更好的東西。」

Grindelwald遲疑了一瞬，「謝謝。」

「我一直都這麼認為。」

「我知道，」Grindelwald頓了頓，「謝謝你願意說出來。」

他們還處在一對上視線便會無法抑制地開始傻笑的狀態，因此兩人只是百無聊賴地看著前方和地板，但又神奇地始終並肩行走而不超前或落後。

「讓我牽你的手好嗎？」Grindelwald說著轉過頭，看見他半張臉埋在圍巾裡，眼睛閃閃發光全是笑意，帶著過於年輕的興高采烈，使Grindelwald衝擊於某種幾乎使人絞痛的喜愛。

「當然可以。」他說，語氣輕快，從口袋伸出凍得發紅的手，Grindelwald隨即用力握住。

「我熱愛我的工作，我喜歡和學生們相處，」他以狀似喋喋不休卻平緩舒適的語氣開口，「這可能不是我最初想要的東西，但……」

「我知道。」Grindelwald捏捏他的手。

「我一直以為自己不滿足於現狀。如果，如果太輕易承認我其實喜歡這樣的生活，總覺得是背叛了年輕時的自己。」

「你只是想要的東西不一樣了。」

「對，但我還是想要你。」Dumbledore不自覺地停下來腳步，「Gellert，我一直都想要你。如果可以，我希望能跟你跑去世界上的所有地方，即使我辦不到。」

「你現在是個多愁善感的老頭了。」

「是。」Dumbledore苦笑。

「而且比以前還貪得無厭。」

「我是。」

「如果逼你在家人和我之間做選擇，我就太混蛋了是嗎？」

「都四十了還演這種戲碼我會瞧不起你的。」Dumbledore抖著肩膀笑了起來。

「這樣看來我們只好再努力一下了。」Grindelwald靠近他直到兩人腳尖相抵，「因為我也一直都想要你，從今以後都是。」

朦朧的天光下，他們的影子逐漸重疊，被緩慢上升的太陽越拉越長，越拉越長。

尾聲

「我不敢相信Ale真的要跟那傢伙去希臘一整年。」Aberforth握著方向盤的指節泛白，惡狠狠瞪著前方壅塞的車陣。

「不只希臘，Ale說是整個南歐。」Anna好心提醒他。

「都一樣。」Aber啐了一聲，「我還以為經過薯條霜淇淋事件他們會分手。」

「你每個禮拜都這麼說。」

「因為他們每個禮拜都吵架！」Aber忍不住猛拍了一下方向盤，於是喇叭盡責地怒號。

「冷靜點。」Anna吐了吐舌頭。

Albus不打算辭掉教職，不代表他不能申請一年休假，學校絕不願輕易失去最受歡迎的社會學教授，Albus可是連最無聊的必修都能達到全校到課率第一名，更何況和Gellert出遠門某種程度上算是學術研究。因此聖誕假期的最後幾天全用在了打包行李，以及把東西搬回從前的公寓，傢具是房東付的不必帶走，除此之外他的雜物其實不多，多的是滿出架子的書，Albus一本都不肯割捨，因此搬家完畢，原本冷清的屋子就被徹徹底底填滿了。

回到曾經共度婚姻生活的家多少還是令人感傷，不過Gellert沒讓他多愁善感太久，便將他拉上沙發野蠻而細膩地做愛，就和他們第一次搬進來那時一樣。  
他們仍然時時針鋒相對，但這更像一種古怪的嗜好。上星期五Albus開會到很晚，因此他們決定在速食店解決晚餐，Albus堅持想用薯條沾霜淇淋吃，而Gellert非常嚴厲地拜託他不要在公共場合做這種事。

「Gellert Grindelwald，你他媽的永遠不要管我怎麼吃薯條。」Albus得意洋洋地沾了非常大一坨冰淇淋，足以讓薯條耐不住重而無精打采垂下來的程度，耀武揚威、異常緩慢地品嘗了那根薯條。

整頓晚餐Gellert都沒再講一句話，並用異常快的速度在Albus反應過來前把薯條全部吃光了，發現自己已經沒有薯條能拿來配霜淇淋後，Albus氣呼呼地衝出餐廳打電話和妹妹抱怨。

「他吃光了全部的薯條！」

「冷靜點，」Anna在電話另一端瘋狂翻白眼，「你可以再去買一包。」

於是Albus照做了，喀擦喀擦咬斷那些薯條，彷彿在暗示Gellert也會被他這麼喀擦喀擦地閹掉。但精神勝利法毫無用處，當晚他們總算在床上滾成一團時Albus就徹底忘了薯條的事。第二天醒來，Albus半邊身體被Gellert壓住，他的右手發麻，卻意外平靜地發現這些細小的摩擦如今再也不會像冰箱裡的剩菜，發出即使還未腐壞、卻令人不住在意的氣味，他轉過去用力吻醒了Gellert，「我愛你。」他像發現了新大陸那樣欣喜地說道。

Gellert帶著點困惑笑了，「我知道。」他慵懶地回應著Albus撒在面頰各處的吻，「我也是。」

「我只是想再告訴你一次。」Albus溫柔地說，他虹膜上的藍色幾乎和天空一樣遼闊，灑滿了金色的陽光。

Aber和Anna仍然堵在前去送機的車陣中，Anna傳了條訊息告訴哥哥他們會晚點到。

「這樣真的好嗎？」

「嗯？」Anna將訊息送出，轉頭看像二哥。

「他們兩個，就這麼復合了。」Aber狀似隨意找話聊，臉上卻寫滿了不確定，「這次是認真的？」

「要我說，他們每次都超級認真。」

「對對，分手也分得很認真。」

「喂，有信心點。」Anna笑了，「別像個嫁女兒的老爸。」

「別那樣說我。」Aber也遲疑地微笑起來，「好吧，我們得相信那兩個老渾蛋對吧。」

「沒錯，放寬心吧，愛管閒事的老爸。」Anna傾身扭開了車裡的收音機，隨著熱門新歌榜一首首播送，車陣也終於鬆動了起來。

Aber鬆了口氣深踩油門，「我只希望他們再也別這麼驚天動地了。」他轉過頭，和Anna相視而笑。

END


End file.
